The Heart of the Sea
by vokteren
Summary: She loved him, but he is dead now. Now she can't do anything but mourn. Can someone help her to live again?


Vokteren: This story is an attempt on Empress Dotdotdot's fic challenge, although the real reason we're doing this is because Icy-chan said I should.  
  
Pikachu: For those who are waiting for next chapter on our other story then, sorry. You have to wait a bit longer, but we'll try to write next chapter before summer vacation begins. For us, summer vacation is the same as minimum spare time.  
  
Vokteren: Sadly, that is true. Right after vacation starts, we are thrown up in Stølsheimen, high up and away for nine days, so during that time we'll be unavailable. For those who wanted to know. Also, the review responses will appear in our next chapter of our other story.  
  
Pikachu: This is our first attempt on a song fiction so we hope it won't be too bad for you to read. We'll do our best to keep it good. Sorry if it we are just a major annoyance. Here is the disclaimer. "We don't own Golden Sun, My heart will go on is sung in the movie Titanic and we don't have any claims on either."  
  
"Speech" (Song text)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mia was walking on the shore. Her hair was slightly messy and she looked really tired. Ever since she was told that her dear had drowned, she hadn't slept before cried her eyes dry. She didn't eat and she didn't talk. She only kept to herself and made the days pass by walking along the beach, like she and her dear had always done when he still was here. She cried even here.  
  
(Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you  
go on)  
  
She still remembered his watery blue eyes, his azure blue hair and his strong and at the same time humble personality. How she had loved him the time they had together, and how he had returned her love with deep affection. Not a day had passed without them being together. They stayed close and did never let anyone come between their happiness of being together.  
  
(Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you  
go on)  
  
Then one day, tragedy struck. Her dear. Her lovely Piers had left in a small boat out into the sea. Why he did so, she did not know. She only knew that he promised to come back soon. The next day she found the boat crushed to splinters on the shore. Piers' clothes were there, but nothing else was left of him. The only other thing there was a heart that looked like it was made out of water. When Mia touched it, she knew that it was all that was left of Piers. The heart was broken in two pieces, just like her own. Since then she hadn't done anything other than crying and missing him.  
  
(Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on)  
  
"Piers. Why did you leave me? Why did you have to leave? Without you, my life isn't worth living." She cried out.  
  
"Please dear. Don't be sad." The broken heart said. Whenever she cried out her sorrow in words, those words appeared in her own.  
  
"I can't. I can't be happy without you here. Please come back. I need you Piers." Tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Please dear. Don't be sad." The broken hear gave once more the advice it could give.  
  
(Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til  
we're gone)  
  
"Piers. Please come back. I love you and will do anything for you." Mia said to the broken heart.  
  
"Give me rest." The heart said.  
  
"You always say that. But it doesn't make me any wiser. What can I do?" She replied.  
  
"Please dear. Don't be sad." The heart said like it always did.  
  
"You always say that too. I'm no good with riddles. I want you to be happy, because I cannot be happy before you are. I love you and I need you. Please come back. I need you." She said the last as a barely heard whisper.  
  
(Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always  
go on)  
  
This time, Mia walked up to the cliffs where Piers for the first time confessed his love to her and she replied in the same manner. They had vowed that they would only visit this place one time each year, on the very same day as the one that they confessed their love for each other. This was such a day. Mia stood on the cliff with one piece of the broken heart in each hand and looked at the sharp rocks at the bottom.  
  
She held the heart out over the edge and asked "Should I?"  
  
"Please dear. Don't be sad." The heart replied.  
  
"But what do you mean with it?" Mia asked the heart.  
  
"Please dear. Don't be sad." Again the heart said his speech.  
  
(Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on)  
  
Piers, can't you see that I don't get your message. What you tell me can be two things. You can be saying to me "Jump and let yourself fall back into my arms. Then we can be together." But you can also be saying "Don't jump. Work yourself through this and get on with your life. Live for me." Which one is the right answer?" Mia cried to the broken heart.  
  
"Please dear. Don't jump." Mia heard as a reply.  
  
Mia looked down at the heart. It had never said that before. But then again, the voice belonged to someone else. Mia turned around and saw a person stand behind her. His hair was golden in the setting sun. His eyes where a deep blue and his face was a calm and considerate one. He was emitting an aura of concern and kindness. His name... was Isaac.  
  
"Please don't Isaac. Leave me alone in my mourning." She replied.  
  
"No Mia. I cannot leave you alone. I know your grief is strong and your heart is weak, but I cannot let this continue any longer. You can't continue this grief for ever. People rely on you. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but you are being mean to everyone else. Megan and Justin haven't smiled once since you found out what happened to Piers."  
  
"But." Mia tried to interrupt.  
  
"Don't interrupt me Mia. Please. Ivan can't focus on a single thing and Garet has completely lost his appetite. We never said this, but you are what that has bound us together all this time. When you are falling out, the others are falling apart. You always were there for us when we needed care and comfort. You never let anyone down and you never told others what to do, but instead helped them with their own decisions. Things like that don't pass unnoted. You have left too much of yourself in the others to give up like this.  
  
(You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on)  
  
"I know, but I just can't be happy without Piers." Mia answered.  
  
"Mia, I believe you don't know that. If you actually saw what your mourning has caused then I believe you would stop. Please, for Piers sake, and mine." Isaac said.  
  
"For your sake?" Mia asked with wonder in her voice.  
  
"Yes, for my sake. Mia, I know I haven't told you, but I love you. Ever since I first set my eyes on you I have loved you and always wanted the best for you. That was why I was so happy for you when you found your love in Piers. But now he is gone, and now it is my turn to make you happy. For once, can't you let others care for you instead of you caring for others?"  
  
"Do you really feel like that?" Mia looked at him before she burst into a flow of tears bigger than the one she cried when she first found out that Piers was dead. "Oh, Isaac, I'm so sorry. When I found out that Piers was dead, I closed myself up and became selfish. I only cared for myself and didn't think about anyone else who might have felt sorrow. I stopped caring for others. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Isaac held the crying Mia in a safe and comforting embrace and soothingly whispered into Mia's ear, "Of course Mia. I will forgive you and I'm sure the others will forgive you, as long as you let your heart go on."  
  
Mia looked into Isaac's eyes and smiled for the first time since she found the watery heart. "You're right. I'll let my heart go on for you and for everyone else. Mourning won't bring Piers back. I must live on for his sake, and for you."  
  
The two halves of the watery heart lit up, and before Isaac's and Mia's eyes, they fused into one entire heart, and a blurred image of Piers appeared. "Thank you Mia. Thank you for getting over me and starting to live your life to it's fullest for the others that care for you. Thank you for being happy and letting me finally get my rest. Thank you for letting your heart go on." And after saying that, the image disappeared and left Isaac and Mia in the slowly descending sun. Mia had once more found happiness and love, and this time she would take good care of the love she got now, and don't look forward to the next day, but rather remember what she had already gotten.  
  
(You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: We hope it wasn't too bad. We hope that it fits its category and that it is not too bad.  
  
Pikachu: We also hope that the song fitted.  
  
Vokteren: Constructive critic would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Pikachu: We usually don't support either Mia/Piers or Mia/Isaac. For Mia the only pairing we really like is Mia/Ivan and for Isaac and Piers, then we usually like them paired with Jenna. 


End file.
